


The Twitter AU

by aedifica (millefolia)



Category: Hilary Tamar Mysteries - Sarah Caudwell
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millefolia/pseuds/aedifica
Summary: Prompt: In the interests of getting someone else to write the story I've thought about writing…how awesome would the twitter AU be? Or the modern technology AU in general? Julia on Instagram, amiright?   Seriously though, I love these people and anything about all of them as a group being clever and snarky and fond of each other would make me happy. And I love me some Ragwort too, he just wasn't in the tags, so don't read into the character list or anything. This was written in a bit of a rush after the main Yuletide reveal; I had hoped to find a few more situations for them to tweet about, but I hope you will enjoy it anyway!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightgetsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightgetsin/gifts).



> Prompt: _In the interests of getting someone else to write the story I've thought about writing…how awesome would the twitter AU be? Or the modern technology AU in general? Julia on Instagram, amiright?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Seriously though, I love these people and anything about all of them as a group being clever and snarky and fond of each other would make me happy. And I love me some Ragwort too, he just wasn't in the tags, so don't read into the character list or anything._
> 
>  
> 
> This was written in a bit of a rush after the main Yuletide reveal; I had hoped to find a few more situations for them to tweet about, but I hope you will enjoy it anyway!

**Desmond Ragwort** @raggedone ● 4 April  
Welcome to Twitter, @sailor_moon!

 **Selene Jardine** @moongarden ● 4 April  
@raggedone, I am perfectly capable of creating my own Twitter account, and I will not call myself Sailor Moon.

 **Selene Jardine** @moongarden ● 4 April  
@raggedone P.S. I am the Captain. Sebastian is the sailor.

* * *

15 April  
LOLjulia is now mayor of Cafe 54!

* * *

15 April  
LOLjulia is now mayor of Lincoln’s Inn!

* * *

Selena shook her head. “Only Julia would check in to Lincoln’s Inn on Foursquare.”

* * *

**Don’t Tell Me I Can’t Rip** @michaelcantrip ● 10 May  
@professortamar @the_shepherd Where are you? Ragwort has nearly finished this bottle of wine.

 **Timothy Shepherd** @the_shepherd ● 10 May  
@michaelcantrip Hilary insisted on making some stops along the way. Tell you more when we arrive. Probably ~15min.

 **Don’t Tell Me I Can’t Rip** @michaelcantrip ● 10 May  
@professortamar @the_shepherd Where are you? Ragwort has nearly polished off ANOTHER bottle of wine.

 **Timothy Shepherd** @the_shepherd ● 10 May  
@michaelcantrip What, nobody helped him drink it?

 **Timothy Shepherd** @the_shepherd ● 10 May  
@michaelcantrip We may be somewhat further delayed. The police are here.

 **Selene Jardine** @moongarden ● 10 May  
@the_shepherd WHAT HAPPENED?

 **Timothy Shepherd** @the_shepherd ● 10 May  
@michaelcantrip @moongarden Hilary assumed I would pay, and left the shop with the goods. I had no knowledge of Hilary’s assumption, and (1/2)

 **Timothy Shepherd** @the_shepherd ● 10 May  
@michaelcantrip @moongarden 2/2 therefore didn’t pay. The shop owner naturally took offense.

 **Selene Jardine** @moongarden ● 10 May  
@the_shepherd I would say I hope you represented to Hilary the folly of making such assumptions, but we all know Hilary.

 **Hilary Tamar**  @professortamar ● 11 May  
@moongarden I hope none of my friends would grudge me so modest a favor. How was I to know Timothy wasn't paying attention?

* * *

17 May  
LOLjulia is now mayor of Tony Arnold Library!

* * *

“I see that Julia is looking up some especially obscure points of tax law again,” said Selena.

“And how do you know that?” asked Timothy, who had stopped by Selena’s room.

“She just checked in to Tony Arnold on Foursquare.”

* * *

Desmond Ragwort Retweeted  
**Lawyer Thoughts** @lawyerthoughts ● 9 May 2013  
I need to work on controlling the look on my face when I'm listening to stupid people.

* * *

Desmond Ragwort Retweeted  
**Lawyer Thoughts** @lawyerthoughts ● 14 Nov  
court: counsel, why is this declaration sealed with wax?  
me: for extra credibility your honor.

* * *

**Selene Jardine** @moongarden ● 20 June  
I am off to sail the Aegean again with @sebastian. I'll post pictures to Instagram after our return.

* * *

20 June  
LOLjulia is now mayor of the Department of Coffee and Social Affairs!

**Author's Note:**

> The retweets from @lawyerthoughts are real. So are the locations Julia checked into, even the Department of Coffee and Social Affairs, which has an excellent name! Now I want to go there the next time I'm in London.


End file.
